Pecado escarlata
by LeSGaRdy
Summary: Itachi Uchiha, viola a Sakura solo para calmar sus apetitos sexuales, sin saber las futuras consecuencias como un embarazo precoz.Dejándola a su suerte, vulnerable y atractiva a la muerte y esa muerte tenía nombre: Sasuke Uchiha


_**Tema:**_ _Drama, romance y obviamente mía, se original y no copies._

_**Personajes: **Sakura Haruno; Sasuke Uchiha; Itachi Uchiha._

_**Contenido:** Lemon, lenguaje obsceno, song fic y spoiler._

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes NO me pertenecen si no al gran Mashashi Kishimoto._

_**Edad mínima (lectores): **16+_

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**Hola T.T lo siento en verdad, si no es por una lectora que me dejó un review no me daba cuenta u_u bueno la cosa es que como sabrán, hubo un error en la web, se borraron muchas cuentas, para serles sincera esta cuenta ya la consideraba perdida pese a que tenía muchas historias, rr, y visitas =/ pero bueno al menos estoy de vuelta ;D jeje bueno ya aclarando esto, vi que todos mis historias estaban intactas, pero no había el contenido de lectura DDD: bueno tendré que reeditar capitulo por capitulo, pero lamentablemente por tiempo, estudios y el novio (no lo maten xD) me tomará tiempo reeditar, es que hay historias que necesitan mejoras ortográficas, trataré de traer una o dos historias reeditadas por semana n.n

Bueno para las que seguían esta historia supongo que perdieron el hilo hasta yo ya no recordaba cómo era la historia y tuve que releerla xDDD

Ya saben de sobra las advertencias pero las diré de nuevo (:

_Pensamientos y/o recuerdos: CURSIVA_

Espero que lo disfruten y también que me perdonen u_u

* * *

"_**Pecado escarlata"**_

_**By**_

_**LeSGaRdy**_

* * *

**_Capitulo I: El pasado…_**

Ya habían pasado cinco largos años desde la partida de Sasuke, dos, cuando lo vio en esa guarida tan frio, esos ojos tan vacios, que lo único que buscaban era poder y venganza, algo que ella no le podría dar.

Y uno desde aquel incidente…que solo ella sabía…

Su vida seguía el mismo rumbo y aunque nunca lo admitiera, al parecer lo quería, pensaba que haciéndose fuerte iba cambiar todo, dejar de sentirse un estorbo o una molestia como él siempre le tildaba.

Adoraba la soledad, le encantaba llorar sola, sin que nadie la vea, sin que nadie sienta lastima por ella.

Pobre…

Su madre no estaba a su lado, es decir no estaba al pendiente de su hia, tenía muchas ventas que hacer en el humilde restaurante que se encontraba en el centro de la aldea, esa era la razónpor la que no se encontraba en casa, con lentitud las lagrimas empezaron a descender por su rostro.

Tenía el apoyo de sus amigos, no lo negaba, pero un corazón roto no se sana tan fácilmente.

_- Esto es patético - p__ensaba la__peli rosa_

_- __Sakura – __llamó una voz calmada._

- Hola Sai– saludó la ojijade tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

El joven pelinegro le vio con cierta lastima, eran compañeros de equipo y ya empezaba a encariñarse con ambos.

Claro que Danzou no tendría que saberlo, de lo contrario, Sakura y Naruto a los que ahora reconoce como sus mejores amigos correrían el riesgo de ser eliminados.

- ¿A qué has venido? – Se acurrucó contra las rodillas, el viento mecía su cabello rosado.

- Tsunade sama, llamó por ti – respondió el joven pintor.

- Entiendo – desvió la mirada, aquellas cuencas verdosas amenazaban con rebalsar, la chica solo desviaba la mirada, para que Sai no la viera en ese estado tan deplorable, intento que por cierto fue fallido.

- No deberías estar sola – se sentó a su lado.

Ella sonrió de medio lado y respondió – prefiero estar sola, que tener lastima de los demás.

- Tienes muchos amigos – inquirió Sai – no veo la razón para estar sola.

- Lo sé – susurró – pero…

- Es por Sasuke… – dio en el punto, la joven dio un notorio respingo y solo calló por escasos segundos, escasos que por cierto parecían largos minutos.

- No, tu no entiendes –su rostro dibujó una mueca de dolor, al recordar ese horrible pasaje de su vida.

- Sabes, no se te da bien mentir – le dio una sonrisa

- Claro y sonreír no es tu especialidad – le dijo sarcástica.

- Tú sabes que me es difícil expresarme – admitió el pelinegro.

- _Lo sé, te pareces tanto a él_ – cerró los ojos por unos instantes - tan frio e inexpresivo…

- Si – otra sonrisa apareció en su cara.

- Se hace tarde – replicó – me ha dicho que vayamos lo más pronto posible.

- Hai – se levantó del fresco césped.

- ¿Oye y por qué no vino Naruto? – cuestionó la chica.

-Él nos espera en la oficina - empezó a caminar.

- Ya veo – vio el cielo y amenazaba con llover.

- Apresúrate, si no quieres coger un resfriado – bromeó el ojinegro.

- Hai – lentamente empezaron a caminar rumbo a konoha, pues en las afueras de la aldea se encontraban. Era irónico, a comparación de años atrás, los tres se llevaban, pésimos, gracias a la mala actitud de Sai.

Pero con el tiempo, empezó a ganarse su cariño, le empezaba a gustarle la idea de que él fuera el reemplazo del Uchiha.

Claro que Naruto nunca estaría de acuerdo, suspiró largamente y el joven pintor le veía extrañado - ¿Qué?

- Nada – bajó la mirada – ¿recuerdas, cuando nos conocimos?

- Hai, tú eras una fea y Naruto era un… - decidió callar, sakura empezaba a molestarse – solo bromeaba.

- Al parecer iremos de misión – dijo aburrida.

- Así parece ser – asintió con la cabeza.

- Has oído – escucharon los comentarios, de unos forasteros que salían de la aldea.

- No – respondió el otro hombre.

- Uchiha Sasuke mató a su hermano – dijo el primer hombre, mas parecía ser un anciano.

- Vaya, no me lo esperaba – inquirió el viejo

Sakura dio un notorio respingo, al fin, Sasuke había cometido su tan ansiada venganza – vamos – la jaló del brazo y ella se dejó llevar.

Caminaba en silencio y el pelinegro no sabía que decirle – tal vez regrese.

- ¿Qué tratas de decir? – cuestionó la joven.

- Es lo que tanto ansía sus corazones – habló - ¿no?

Cuanto se equivocaba, ella no quería verlo ni en pintura, le había quitado algo tan valioso para ella…algo que nadie ni nada le devolvería, algo que quizás vuelva si se podía retroceder el tiempo, lo cual era tonto, ilógico, absurdo e imposible.

Empezaron a subir los escalones de la torre, el viento meció fuertemente su cabellera rosa.

Tocó la puerta y:

- Adelante – obtuvo respuesta del otro lado de la puerta, ella obedeció instantáneamente

- Dígame maestra – dijo Sakura

Sai entró tras ella, Naruto se encontraba recargado en la pared.

- Neh, oba chan habla rápido que tengo hambre– protestó, una venita apareció en su frente.

- Tsk mocoso del demonio – empuñó su mano - ¿querías una misión no?

- Hai, es que tengo mucha hambre– se excusó

- Pues te aguantas – dijo la ojijade

- Tengo una misión para ustedes – dijo la hokage, la rubia vio la mirada de su alumna, al parecer había llorado, movió la cabeza en signo de negación.

Dio un largo suspiro, Naruto le veía totalmente molesto, ya que el muchacho era muy impaciente y la quinta hasta ahora no hablaba.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo la peli rosa.

- Ustedes dos tienen la misión de proteger a dos grandes personajes – Naruto no entendía nada al respecto.

- Acaso tenemos que cuidar a un feudal o algo por el estilo– dijo curiosa.

- Si – respondió – pero el punto es que Kakashi no podrá ir, él esta en otra misión así que será más difícil para ustedes.

- No le veo lo difícil – vociferó molesto – ¿acaso no somos suficientemente fuertes para una misión de rango B?

- Hmp, un gennin como tú – se burló la rubia – si claro, habrás mejorado en técnicas o en fuerza, pero te hace falta la experiencia.

- Lo sé – susurró más molesto, porque la mujer tenía razón

- Además el feudal que protegerán, tiene demasiados enemigos – inquirió – así que los caza recompensas van siempre tras su cabeza y por supuesto no olvidemos a Akatsuki, ¿contento?

- Si, extasiado – dijo soberbio al saber que su misión no era una cualquiera después de todo.

Al mencionar Akatsuki, su cuerpo por leves segundos se puso tenso, recordaba a una persona en particular.

- Ahora vallan a descansar -ordenó la rubia – mañana les espera un largo viaje.

_¿Serían__ verdad aquellos rumores?_

_¿Y si así lo fueran, Sasuke volvería?_

- Oye Sakura chan, no quieres ir a comer ramen – propuso alegre, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Sai le veía de reojo, él sospechaba que algo había pasado entre Akatsuki y Sakura.

- No, gracias no tengo apetito – confesó y con una sonrisa se despidió.

Caminaba por las frías calles de Konoha, empezó a meditar los hechos, su amigo y hermano, su maestra y la mayoría de sus amigos le decían lo mismo: _"tienes que ser fuerte"_, parpadeó un par de veces, sin darse cuenta, ella se encontraba sentada en aquel banco, en aquel frío banco donde él la abandonó sin mirar a atrás.

Con las yemas de los dedos lo palpó con frescos llegaban a su mente, pero no quería recordar aquellas imágenes, donde era tanto su pesar y dolor.

Se tocó la cabeza y respiró hondo – ¿Sakura, te encuentras bien?

Escuchó una voz conocida – I-I-I no.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.**

- No deberías estar aquí – la sostuvo por los hombros, pues sino fuera por el agarre, Sakura estaría tirada en el piso – ven te acompaño a casa.

- Al fin despierto– dijo una voz pasiva pero a la vez macabra – ¿que haremos ahora?

- Aun lo sé – dijo, tenía el cabello suelto y desordenado, al parecer había tenido un duro encuentro.

Su compañero le había practicado los primeros auxilios, tenía la frente vendada al igual que su brazo derecho.

Con pesar y cierto dolor en las costillas se levantó del futón – no hagas esfuerzos.

- Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es buscar a un ninja medico – sugirió el de dientes aserrados.

- No es mala idea – nuevamente se recostó en el futón.

- Al parecer tu pequeño hermano se ha hecho fuerte– se burló – mira como te dejó.

- Lo sé – respondió fríamente.

- ¿Itachi san, donde vamos ha encontrar un ninja medico? – cuestionó kisame.

- En Konoha – dijo el mayor de los Uchiha – ve a buscar a Haruno Sakura.

- Vale, tu descansa – le dijo con tranquilidad – yo me encargo.

- Kisame – llamó en un susurro – no es necesario pelear, solo búscala y tráela.

- Como digas – dijo con su voz tétrica…

* * *

Terminando con el primer capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que lo hayan disfrutado, emmm tengo reeditar otros 6 capítulos T.T tengo mucho trabajo, pero por ustedes lo haré n.n

Y una vez muchas gracias por su apoyo, sus lindos comentarios me empujan a seguir escribiendo :D gracias en verdad bueno y si quieren seguirme, pueden hacerlo en mi twitter y/o en mi facebook ;)

Sin más que decir me despido :)

Say0 Matta ne


End file.
